jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mein 7500. Edit. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 19:57, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) 12.000 Edits... :) --Modgamers 17:03, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Glückwunsch Bild:;-).gif --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:11, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Da gratuliere ich natürlich auch ganz herzlich zu diesem "Runden". Anakin 00:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::12.000 Edits... Was soll man da noch groß sagen außer Bild:Good work.gif. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 08:46, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jetzt bin ich auch drin^^ 12:28, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Damit hab ich dann auch über 15.000 Edits --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:25, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich merk gerade, das ich meinen 15.000. Edit am 19 Dezember hatte, also genau 2 Jahre nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:01, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) UVEUMWWDGNM Modgamers, vielen Dank für deine Korrektur...In diesem Sinne: Glück auf oder auch: .-. Darth Hate 15:46, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Grodin Tierce Hi Modgamers! Also im offiziellen Magazin steht, dass er (selbst) es sagte - naja du wirst Recht haben (bist so viel ich gehört habe der Spezialist in dem Bereich). Sollte man das Zitat jetzt aber nicht besser auf den Artikel des Klones verschieben? Liebe Grüße Ewok 21:10, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ... So bin ich immer, wenn ich auf besonders lernresistente Menschen treffe... ich kann wahrlich nichts dafür, wenn du das Thema einfach nicht verstehst..oder verstehen willst. Aber es ist bemerkenswert das du Leute direkt mit Unterstellungen vollpumpst, nur weil sie eher auf das Wort eines Administrators vertrauen als auf irgendwelche Pfuschereien kurioser Autoren. HiddenEmpireDein Kommentar zum Spiel 17:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ach meinst du etwa die hier, oder die? Die Tatsache das ich nur öfters und schneller als er deine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht hab, macht es nicht falscher was ich gemacht hab. Und wenn du auch nach dem 10. Mal die Regel immer noch zu deinen Gunsten umdeutest du aber den relevanten ersten Teil weg lässt und nicht sehen willst, dass selbst diese Bahnahle Erwähnung auf der Artikeldiskussion bereits gegen die Regel verstößt. Was mir daran aber besonders Sauer aufstößt ist, dass du wie ein kleines Kind dickköpfig sowohl meine als auch Ackbars Änderungen wieder rückgängig machst, obwohl wir dir beide gesagt haben, dass es - egal in welcher Form - nicht regelkonforn ist. Und wenn ich dies subjektiv als (eine Form von) Werbung auffasse, ist meine Sache. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:01, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Inquisitor Ich bin vom Turm ausgegangen, ich meine nämlich, das ist der eines Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörers, man sieht das Schiff ja in den Zwischensequenzen. Hier bei 7:07 kann man das denke ich ganz gut sehen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:04, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Der Turm sagt nichts dazu aus, auch wenn viele (oder alle) Imp2s so aussehen, gibt es auch normale Imps die so aussehen (zB. Exactor) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:06, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm, aber es heißt doch auch, die Zweier hätten einen neuen Kommandoturm, das würde ja, hätten schon einige Imps den gehabt eigentlich keinen Sinn machen. Ich weiß auch, dass es keine Quelle ist, aber vermutlich aus dem Grund, dass die Zweier neue Türme spendiert bekommen haben führt die Wookieepedia alle Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse mit Zweier-Turm als fehlerhafte Darstellungen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:33, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Was aber zu wenig ist. Das ist leider dem Design geschuldet, da die meisten Vorlagen für Sternzerstörer aus Episode V genommen werden, was wiederum wirklich Imp2s sind (vgl. Bild Der Exactor mit dem der Rächer --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:50, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Armierter Repulsorzug Könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und Armierter Repulsorzug nach Gepanzerter Antigrav-Zug verschieben? Die Quelle ist das Spiel Rogue Squadron. Ich würde es ja selbst tun, aber ich habe keine Rechte dafür. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:41, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Done. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:43, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön, dann werd ich morgen noch die Verlinkungen aktualisieren. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:49, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Neue Kategorie Hallo Modgamers, ich habe die neue Kategorie eingeführt, weil das Neue Galaktische Imperium und das Fel-Imperium (auch Exil-Imperium genannt) nicht das gleiche ist. Falls die Predator-Jäger oder die Pellaeon-Zerstörer auch im Fel-Imperium geflogen oder verwendet wurden, was ich auch stark vermute, warum steht dann bei der Zugehörigkeit nur Neues Galaktisches Imperium? Allein, weil das Fel-Imperium beispielsweise beim Predator fehlt, habe ich diese Kategorie gemacht. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 18:40, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist mir durchaus bekannt, besitze ich doch die Comics. Nur, wie du hoffentlich auch weißt, spaltete sich das Neue Imperium in zwei Fraktionen auf. Dennoch sind die beiden neuen Fraktion Abkömmlinge davon, und brauchen keine eigenen Kategorien, es sei denn, es sind Eigenentwicklung. Dies trifft hier aber nicht zu. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:47, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, danke Modgamers. Das sehe ich ein: Dann macht die neue Kategorie keinen Sinn. Man sollte jedoch bei dem Predator hinschreiben, dass die Sternjäger auch dem Fel-Imperium angehören. Oder spricht etwas dagegen? Gruß,Darth Hate 18:50, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Nunja, es schadet nicht wenn es erwähnt wird. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:58, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) UC Darf ich bei deiner, Bens und Iblis Anakin Skywalker UC mitmachen? MfG Joni 18:41, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) TIE-Raumjäger Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht. Du hast natürlich recht, es sind keine allzu großen Unterschiede (minimaler Unterschied bei der Bewaffnung, Geschwindigkeit), aber ich finde zumindest, dass er im TIE-Jäger-Artikel nicht wirklich abgehandelt wird. Erst steht da etwas vom T.I.E.-Jäger und *peng*, ist vom TIE-Jäger die Rede. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:55, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Da es kaum Informationen über diesen Untertyp gibt, habe ich ihn schon in den Artikel eingebaut. Ich hab mich schon verdammt lange und intensiv mit dem TIE-Jäger beschäftigt. Kann sein, dass ich ihn im Geschichtsteil weggelassen habe (da er nicht sonderlich signifikant war, im Gegensatz zum T.I.E.), habe jedoch was von dem extra Generator für die Laserwaffen geschrieben (gibt ja noch ein paar mehr Abschnitte außer Geschichte). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:18, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich schreibs einfach mal hier rein. Ich hab die zweite Edition vom Imperial Sourcebook (heute angekommen), ich weiß nicht, wie gravierend die Unterschiede da sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:05, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Die hab ich auch, nur scheinen da leider die Seiten 73-76 zu fehlen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:07, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Tarnpanzerung Ja, das mag ja stimmen, aber im Moment verlinkt es auf Tarnpanzerung, eine von Soldaten getragene Rüstung. Wenn du willst kannst du ja einen Artikel über die Schiffspanzerung erstellen, mir wird das nicht möglich sein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:25, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hab ich dannach auch gemerkt, dennoch sollte es beide Artikel geben. Das andere ist jedoch eine Tarn''rüstung'', ob das woanders nun Tarnpanzerung heißt, nunja nicht jeder Übersetzer kann armor richtig übersetzen :P. Da muss man nochmal genau nach dem Lemmata schauen und gegebenenfalls ein Klammerzusatz hinzufügen, dass andere jedoch einfach zu entlinken ist (aus meiner Sicht) die falsche Lösung. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:28, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Frage zu Fußnoten Hallo Modgamers! Ich habe gerade eben den Artikel Anakin Skywalker ein wenig bearbeitet, auf Grund einer goßer Rechtschreibfehler anzahl und seltsamen Satzbauten, die nicht zu ende geschrieben wurden...Allerdings habe ich auch ganz am nafang das mit dem besten Piloten hinzugefügt. Da das aus Episode 4 wörtlich übernommen wurde, dachte ich müste das erwähnen oder muss man das nicht? Libe Grüße und MDMMDS Ghorm Fett 11:19, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :PS: ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich auch hier jetzt Rechtschreibfehler gemacht habe, aber ich muss jetzt dringend weg, deswegen bin ich unter Zeitdruck. Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht zu übel! Gruß Ghorm Fett 11:20, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::In der Einleitung werden keine Einzelnachweise gemacht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:38, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank, Modgamers. Gruß, Ghorm Fett 14:26, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Victory-Sternenzerstörer Hallo Modgamers. Wir hatten da kürzlich eine Diskussion über die Jägerbestückung des Victory-Sternenzerstörers. Aber am Artikel wurde bislang nichts geändert, wäre es okay wenn ich hinschreibe daß ein Victory zwei Staffeln TIEs an Bord hatte, ohne Spezifizierung? Gruß,--Exodianecross 14:57, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, klar. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:32, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::So, das wäre erledigt. Ich hoffe, in Zukunft gibt es vielleicht ein paar kanonische Details mehr zu den Victorys, sowohl I als auch II! Zukünftige Publikationen, evtl. die STAR WARS-Fernsehserie von der immer wieder mal gesprochen wird, oder sonstiges. Ich fände es auf jeden Fall gut! Gruß,--Exodianecross 11:56, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Schiffe der Separatisten Von wegen kopiert, du Banause (nicht ernst nehmen), das hab ich alles aus meinen Quellen hier eingetragen.:-P Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:46, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Da hab ich auch noch eine Frage, wieso wird die Liste denn nicht nach Namen geordnet, beziehungsweise wonach denn dann? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:46, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Mehr oder minder wird sie nach Neuheit uns Größe/Kampfkraft der Schiffe sortiert --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:01, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Hm, aber das basiert ja dann - wie du mehr oder weniger angedeutet hast - zum Teil auf einer subjektiven Meinung. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:36, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::...neeeeiiinn... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:37, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Jabbas Droiden Ich hab bereits alles rückgängig gemacht und gelösct. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Sortierungsidee. --Exodianecross 14:37, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Zeittafel Hallo Modgamers! Mich beschäftigen momentan einige Sachen in punkto Kontinuität. Es werden ja immer wieder neue Geschichten geschrieben, die in den bekannten Handlungszeiten spielen, vor und nach der Schlacht von Yavin, und dabei werden nicht nur neue Personen eingefügt sondern auch immer wieder neue Technik-Sachen. So gab es ja z.B. den Punkt daß der Preybird nur wenige Auftritte hatte, obwohl impliziert wurde daß ein Großteil der Flotte damit ausgerüstet ist. Mir selber ist aufgefallen daß der TIE Avenger zu den Produkten der TIE-Serie gehört, der noch am "unverbrauchtesten" ist! Ich kenne den nur im Zusammenhang mit der Niederwerfung Zaarins durch Thrawn, während der in diesem Zusammenhang benutzte TIE Jagdbomber wesentlich populärer ist. Ich habe mich daher gefragt Modgamers, ob wir, die Autoren, vielleicht eine "Realitäts-Zeittafel" initiieren sollten, in der wir aufzeigen wann welche Veröffentlichung war, welche Personen, Techniken und Begebenheiten etabliert wurden? Das wäre schon ein größeres Projekt an dem viele mitwirken müßten! Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:53, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Abgesehen davon dass mir nicht ganz klar ist, was du vor hast, geschweige denn, dass ich es als wirklich sinnvoll erachte, ist meine Diksussionsseite der falsche Ort für sowas. Versuchs lieber mal hier Jedipedia:Vorschläge --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:05, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke für den Tip, schon erledigt! Gruß,--Exodianecross 20:14, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ungenügende Bilder Hallo, kannst du noch einmal hier und einmal hier die Quellen verfeinern. Danke, —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 12:56, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Tarnpanzer Hallo Modgamers! Ich frage mich jetzt, wie verbleiben wir in punkto Tarnpanzer bei Jedi-Hammer? Tarnpanzer da stehen zu lassen bringt es ja nicht wirklich da man dann nur wieder bei der Soldatenrüstung landet, und einen Artikel über die Beschichtung kann ich nicht schreiben da ich keine Quelle habe! Gruß, --Exodianecross 22:53, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich habs schonmal ein paar Überschriften weiter oben beantwortet. Und ohne Quellen, wie du richtig feststellst, soltlest du da auch nichts machen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:13, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich meine nur, wenn man keinen richtigen Link zu einem passenden Artikel hat, dann sollte man auch keinen falschen einfügen! Denn mit Sicherheit hat Night Hammer keine Soldatenrüstung als Tarnpanzer! --Exodianecross 12:40, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Unterwassertruppen Hi Modgamers, sagmal, hattest du den Namen damals eigentlich übersetzt? Wenn ja, ich habe Namen aus deutschen Quellen dafür. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:41, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bitte was? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:43, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich will wissen, ob du den Namen der Unterwassertruppen aus dem Imperial Sourcebook hattest, welches es soweit ich weiß nur auf englisch gibt, oder ob du den aus einer Quelle hast. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:48, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Keine Ahnung, hab den Artikel nicht verfasst.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:54, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Hm okay... oO Wieso hatte ich dich bloß in Verdacht?! Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:59, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Gute Frage. Das einzige woran ich da in dieser Richtung getan habe, war Truppler als Singular bei den ganzen Sturmtruppenarten durchzusetzen. Ich würd aber sagen, dass es sich hierbei wohl um eine Trivialübersetzung handelt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:03, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Diskussion Modgamers, dadurch, DASS du so einen Kommentar, oder meinetwegen PS, gebracht hast, werde ich es kommentieren. Du musst erstens nicht immer das Schlechte in mir sehen. Auch wenn wir in der Vergangenheit aneinander geraten sind. Ich habe dich in Ruhe gelassen. Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Schau dir doch mal bitte Kategorie:Katarn-Kommando an. Na...? Der Artikel ist noch nicht fertig. Da kommen noch (wahrscheinlich) Mitglieder! Eine besinnliche Adventszeit wünsche ich dir. PS:PG Darth Hate 14:03, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Man löscht keine Diskussionen einfach so. Steht schon in den Richtlinien.Darth Hate 14:43, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) Flussstein Warum hast du die Schrift nicht so gelassen wie sie war? 17:37, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil das dicke kursive nur in Artikel kommt, deren Themen auch kursiv geschrieben werden, wie z.B. Schiffe. Gruß Cad Bane ''Xanadu Blood'' | Aufträge 17:49, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :ok --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Briefkasten 17:51, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Imperator- oder Imperium-Klasse? Moin Moddi, also ich denke mal, man könnte bei der Schlacht von Mustafar ruhig Imperator hinschreiben. Laut dem Artikel (ich bezweifle es zwar, aber das tut ja nichts zur Sache) fand die ja 11 VSY statt und ich denke mal, das lässt sich durchaus mit der Aussage aus den Risszeichnungen vereinbaren. Zudem muss ich zugeben, bin ich aus deiner Aussage, "damit war sicherlich nicht der allerletzte Jedi gemeint, dessen ableben zudem auch erst nach erscheinen der Risszeichnugnen bekannt wurde", nicht wirklich schlau geworden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:59, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wann wurde die Risszeichnung geschrieben und wann haben wir erfahren, dass es auch kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin noch Jedi gab? Ich denke nicht, dass die Leute, welche sich die "Große Jedi-Säuberung" erdachten darauf abzielten, dass sie 20 Jahre dauern sollte, noch war es wohl die Intention der Autoren der Risszeichnung, dass die Schiffe 20 Jahre lang so hießen. Der Zeitpunkt der Umbenennung (so lässt es sich auch der quelle entnehmen) war kurz nach der Machtergreifung Palpatines, so das die eigentliche große Jedi-Säuberung spätestens 3 Jahre nach Order 66 abgeschlossen war (man könnte sagen mit dem Versagen von Palpatines Auge). 11 VSY war Palpatines Herrschaft wohl gefestigt genug, dass er keine großen Jedi-Säuberungen durchführen musste (zumindest sind keine bekannt), so dass die Umbenennung schon erfolgt ist. Das ist in etwa das was ich in Kurzform da gesagt habe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:26, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Happy Birthday Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute fürs neue Lebensjahr! --Anakin 02:22, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bild:Happy.gif Auch von mir alles Gute... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:29, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Auch ich wünsche alles Gute zum Geburtstag – so kurz vor Weihnachten Bild:;-).gif 09:57, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Happy Birthday und ein schönes 23. Lebensjahr. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:17, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Lieber Modgamers, ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute für dein neues Lebensjahr, viel Glück, Gesundheit und Zufriedenheit und dass du weiterhin so viel Spaß in der JP hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:27, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Auch von mir alles Gute. Prost! Bild:Trinken.gif Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 10:45, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Von mir auch Happy Birthday! Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 11:03, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ist es schon wieder so weit^^. Modi hat geburtstag..dann ist wohl bald auch wieder Weihnachten :-). Na dann alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 11:13, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Alles, alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, Moddi!! Ghorm Fett 11:19, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Hey Moddi, alles Gute zum 23. Geburtstag =) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:59, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Alles gute auch von mir! - Backup 15:15, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::Auch von mir aus der Schweiz alles Gute! Gruss 'Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 15:22, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::::Natürlich wünsche ich dir auch alles gute zum Geburtstag. Genieß den Tag, obwohl er wohl ziemlich scheiße zum Geburtstag-haben sein muss, ich mein, morgen schon Heilig Abend... ^^ naja, alles gute, bla bla bla, wirst ja alles genug hören. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:25, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Jaina 18:21, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Alles Gute Moddi! Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:24, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Glückwunsch. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:15, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Auch hier nochmal alles Gute! Möge die Macht auch im neuen Lebensjahr mit dir sein. 21:54, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) danke Danke dass du das mit Lord Essentail rückgängig gemacht hast Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 17:06, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nicht der Rede wert! --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:07, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) Zeitschiene Ist es denn nicht wichtig dass der Zweite galaktische Bürgerkrieg, der Sith-imperiale-Krieg und der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg ausbrach und dass sich Fel mit Stazi und den Jedi verband. Wrum hast dus dann rausgemacht? Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 17:54, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Z.T. wurden diese Dinge Schon eingetragen, zum anderen fehlten bei dir die Quellenangaben (Einzelnachweise), war falsch, oder falsch geschrieben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:56, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::aber wie trägt man die da ein? --Commander Cody der 10 18:12, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::1. Man besitzt(!) die Quelle, 2. schaut man hier nach. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:15, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich besitze diese Quelle, du kannst dich leider nicht an meiner Besitz-liste orientieren da ich mir meistens die Bücher aus der Bücherei ausleihe und das gleiche Buch dann 10 mal durchlese. Ich möchte nur wissen wie trägt man die Quelle in die Einzelnachweisliste ein? --Commander Cody der 10 13:08, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. 13:11, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ich schreib jetzt einfach mal das mit dem imp. Bürgerkrieg in den Punkt drüber. Oh und is es ok wenn ich den 2. Galaktischenbürgerkrieg reinschreibe? --Commander Cody der 10 14:10, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Warum schneidest du immer das mit dem 2.Bürgerkrieg raus? --Commander Cody der 10 17:15, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Weiist du was ich richtig hasse?! Wenn man mich ständig ignoriert, mich ohne Grund immer beim bearbeiten von Artikel stören muss übrigens ich das Buch *#*~*/** (zensiert) besitze ich! Und dass du mich immer ignorierst geht mich echt auf den Wecker. Lass das doch bitte! Ich will doch auch nur zum Lexikon beitragen. Und sei mal ehrlich das war ja nichtmal falsch. Bitte antworte mir mal endlich! --Commander Cody der 10 16:00, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) ES auf deiner Seite nachzutragen, nachdem ich gesagt habe, dass du das Buch nicht hast, ist KEIN Beweis. Zudem trägt man hier nicht Sachen ein um des eintragens Willen. Leihbücherrei hin oder her. Das Buch muss während der Bearbeitung vorliegen und ich Bezweifel stark, dass das Buch Sieg, welches in Deutschland noch nichtmal erschienen ist, bei der Bearbeitung bei bei dir vorlag. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:08, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :#Ich hab es nachgetragen :#Ich lese vielleicht englische Bücher :#Und es ist ja nichtmal falsch --Commander Cody der 10 15:59, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) Verschiebung von Sector Ranger Nach Sektor Ranger Hi Moddi, eine Frage: Ben Kenobi meinte zu mir, dass man nur verschieben darf, wenn man auch angeben kann, woher man den anderen Namen hat. Zum Beispiel wollte ich Tipoca City nach Tipoca Stadt verschieben, weil es jau auach Pau Stadt heißt und nicht Pau City. Aber er meinte, da es (noch) keine dt. Quelle gibt, darf man das nicht! Und ich habe nur TotG und LECG? angegebn...das sind englische Quellen. Woher hast du denn den dt. Namen, dmait ich die Quelle ergänzen kann? Ich wüde mich wirklich über eine Antwort deinerseits freuen, weil ich ein bisschen verwirrt bin, was denn jetzt alles erlaubt ist und was nicht. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:23, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Du bist das Beste was der JP je passiert ist Modgamers, ich habe mir es lange überlegt und mit mir gerungen, aber so kann un darf es nicht weitergehen. Du bist schon älter, wahrscheinlich Mitte 20, aber bist du auch reif? Ich glaube schon. Auch wenn DEIN Verhalten manchmal ziemlich kindisch ist. Du ignorierst Fragen die direkt an dich gestellt wurden und auf deiner Diskuseite veröffentlicht wurden. Du löscht Sachen mit manchmal wirklich erniedrigenden Kommentaren, oder Smilies à LA . -.- etc. Dann musst du immer alles kommentieren. Speziell was ich mache. Siehe. Nur weil deine Kats gelöscht werden... usw. Und dann kommt Ackbar an und sagt, dass du nur das Beste willst für die JP. Mag sein...Was die Qualität der Artikel angeht. Aber was die Menschlichkeit, die Kommunikation etc. angeht....Modgamers, das bewegt sich bei dir peripher. Und ich weiß nicht, was ICH dir getan habe...immerhin hast du mich der Verleumdung und des hetzerischen Redens beschuldigt und dass ich dich in die rechte Ecke stellen würde und und und. ICH hätte allen Grund eingeschnappt oder wütend zu sein. nicht du. DU aber bist derjenige, der eingschnappt ist. Warum, warum hegst du so eine abnormale und unübersehbare Antipathie gegen mich? Ich meine, man muss nicht immer alles und jeden mögen, aber glaub mir, man kann auch ganz anders miteinander umgehen! Ich wende mich übrigens an dich, weil Ben es mir geraten hat. Er meint, da du nicht im Chat bist, ist es blöd, wenn ich ein Problem mit dir habe. Was ich eigentlich nicht habe, du aber anscheinend mit mir. Ich würde dich jetzt gerne darum bitten, von Mensch zu Mensch, egal ob du jetzt eine höhere Bildung genießt oder genossen haben solltest oder reicher bist oder dich für Thrwan interessierst und ich für Darth Bane. Du bist vernünftig, ich bin es auch. Ich meine, du hast auf deiner User Seite geschrieben, dass du dafür bist Dummheit gleich im Kein zu ersticken....Früher habe ich Dummheiten gemacht. Artikel kopiert, mich schnell angegriffen gefühlt usw. Ich denke, dass ich nicht der einzige User bin, mit dem du nicht klarkommst, aber ich biete dir hier an, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr zu Problemen kommen muss. Darth Hate 19:27, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wenn ich Leute anmache und ihnen Dummheit o.ä. vorwerfe, hat dies nichts mit einem tatsächlichen Mangel an Intelligenz zu tun. Es ist einzig und allein eine Feststellung, dass eben jener Mensch durchaus intelligent ist, bei seinen Handlungen diese jedoch keine Verwendung findet. Und das ist in meinem Augen einfach dumm. Viele, ja wirklich viele Dinge in der JP lassen sich mit ein wenig Nachdenken und gesunden Menschenverstand lösen. Wenn ich z.B. in der von dir angesprochenen Diskussion über die Planeten nach System davon rede, dass nicht jedes System mehrere (bekannte) Planeten hat, zeitgleich aber Beispiele geben, wo dies dochmal der Fall ist, du aber dennoch die Kat löschen lassen möchtest, ist dies einfach dumm. Nur weil derzeit keine Artikel eingeordnet sind, heißt nicht, dass sie komplett unnütz ist. Anders sieht es aus mit Kategorien, wo man vorher abschätzen kann – oder noch schlimmer, dass man es eben nicht kann – dass dort niemals mehr als ein Artikel eingeordnet werden wird. dies ist nur bei wenigen Ausnahmen sinnvoll. Hierbei einfach mal das Hirn einschalten und nicht einfach nur auf irgendwelche roten links klicken macht durchaus Sinn. Zu deiner Person gibts nur das zu sagen, was man an anderer Stelle womöglich auch schon gesagt hat. Du bist penetrant nervig, äußerst langsam, weißt nicht wann eine Diskussion zu Ende ist und bist teilweise so ein unglaublicher Schleimer, dass ich davon Brechreiz bekomme. Während unser einer einfach nur Jo, danke schreibt und man dann denkt Jup. Läuft hat man bei dir das Gefühl, dass du erstmal eine zehnseitige Abhandlung plus nochmal drei Seiten Anmerkung darüber verfassen musst, wie dankbar du in diesem Augenblick bist. Einige finden sich davon vielleicht geschmeichelt, ich finde jedoch, dass sowas zuviel des Guten ist und fühle mich von sowas eher angewidert. Das du nicht weißt, wann eine Diskussion zu Ende ist, haben auch schon andere festgestellt und ich sehe jetzt schon wieder, wie du auf diesen Beitrag antworten willst, etwa: Ja, aber..., obwohl es manchmal einfach kein ja, aber gibt. Das führt mich direkt dazu, dass du wegen jeder Kleinigkeit auf die Benutzerseite rennst. Dies wurde schon oft angesprochen, jedoch scheinst du nichts daraus zu lernen. Auch las ich, als kleinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, mal eine Diskussion in ihren richtigen Ort, auf die Diskussionsseite eines Artikels, verschoben habe, hast du daraus scheinbar nicht viel gelernt. Benutzerdiskussionsseiten sind nicht für Diskussionen da, welche in die Diskussion bei dem jeweiligen Artikel, Kategorie, Bild oder sonstwo hingehören. Sie sind für grundlegende Dinge reserviert. Dies ist auch ein Grund weshalb ich deine Anfragen auf meiner Seite nicht weiter beachtet habe. Zum einen habe ich dir bereits früher mal gesagt, dass ich nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren möchte, da ich es für ausweglos erachte(te), zum anderen sind sie schlichtweg am falschen Ort. Immer wenn ich sowas sehe, ob nun auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder woanders, will ich dir einfach nur zurufen Halt den Mund und nimm es einfach hin!. Änderungen die ich an Artikel vornehme haben in der Regel das Ziel Artikel den allgemeinen Regeln, Form und Standards anzupassen. Deswegen finde ich es immer wieder Lustig wenn ich von Leuten angeschnauzt werden, wie ich es doch wagen könnte Fandom zu löschen, Vermutungen rauszunehmen, unbelegte Infos zu entfernen oder gar die richtigen Quellen einzufordern. Änderungen inhaltlicher Natur o.ä. mache ich, weil ich sie für richtig erachte. Da mir bei den meisten keine große Masse (und vor allem Admins) nicht widersprechen bin ich auch weitehin von ihrer Richtigkeit überzeugt. Wenn ich aber nun eine Änderung (z.B. verschieben eines Artikels in die dafür vorgesehene Form) zig mal machen muss (z.B. POV-Namen von Schlachten entfernen) und dies auch immer wieder bei den selben Benutzern kann ich mich darüber einfach aufregen, was ich entweder in leichter Wut, oder in Resignation äußert (so erklärt sich auch das -.-). Lernresistenz der jeweiligen Benutzer verstärkt diesen Effekt noch. Und das kommt ja noch hinzu, dass du nicht der einzige bist, bei dem ich sowas sehe. Das nun grade du, oder gerade du, ziemlich oft dafür sorgst, dass ich entweder wütend werde oder zu resignieren beginne, ist meiner Meinung nach aber nicht mein Problem, sondern auf das wiederholte fehlermachen der Leute zurückzuführen. Wer keine Fehler macht, dem werfe ich auch nichts vor. Somit sind Äußerungen von mir, welche oft als Anfeindungen gesehen werden, nicht persönlich gemeint, sondern haben nur etwas mit dem Verhalten des Nutzers zu tun, wie du sonst so als Mensch bist interessiert mich gelinde gesagt wenig. Nur wie du dich hier präsentiert ist wichtig und dazu habe ich nun schon mehr als genug gesagt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:21, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich werde es diesmal kurzmachen: Danke, dass du dir Zeit genommen hast und mir geantwortet hast. Gruß, Darth Hate 16:08, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) Modgamers! Ich bin nicht sauer, dass du meine Kategorien zur Löschung stellst. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich sag es dir jetzt noch ein letztes Mal im guten Ton: Ich bitte dich darum, diese Smileys wie XP oder >.< zu lassen! Du brauchst nicht deinen Löschantrag zu kommentieren. Oder hast du ein so großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis?. Gruß, Darth Hate 14:26, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Also, langsam nerven mich diese unnötigen Diskussionen wirklich. Du erscheinst mir hier als derjenige, der ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis hat, da du wegen jedem Kleinsch*** eine neue Debatte mit Modgamers starten musst. Auch wenn manche Kommentare von Modgamers provozierend sind, muss man nicht auf jeden kleinen Köder anspringen. Und sag bitte nicht, dass du ihn nur freundlich hinweisen wolltest oder so etwas, mit Anspielungen wie "ein letztes Mal im guten Ton" ist das nur eine Aufforderung für einen neuen Streit. Zudem steht es dir nicht zu, derartige "Drohungen" auszusprechen, wenn das einzige Verbrechen von Modgamers darin besteht, einen Smiley in einen Löschantrag gestellt zu haben. Lass ihn doch Smileys einfügen, wenn ihn das glücklich macht. So, noch viel Spaß und trotz allem viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:32, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Es heißt wegen jedes Kleinsche***! Genitiv. Aber ich will mich nicht streiten und ihr müsst euch auch nicht gleich wie schießwütige Revolverhelden oder messerschwingende I. in eure Ehre gekränkt sehen. Denk doch an die Richtlinien...da steht in anderen Worten, dass man nichts anderen Usern unterstellen sollte. Und es hat schon etwas Kränkendes, wenn man immer so Smileys sieht. Und ich drohe niemandem! Schon gar nicht Modgamers. Gruß, Darth Hate 16:38, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Auch wenn ich jetzt selber so ne Diskussion anfange:"Zum letzten Mal" klingt, wenn auch vielleicht nicht beabsichtigt, drohend. Und Modgamers sollte auch nicht gegen Jediquette oder Richtlienien verstoßen. Allerdings fängst alle paar Tage wegen sowas eine neue Diskussion an, und das ist unnötig. Es war auch nicht böse gemeint, aber ich dachte, man muss mal ein klares Statement abgeben, damit das aufhört. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:47, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Bevor hier wieder ein Missverständnis entsteht und jemand denkt, dass ich keine Meinungsfreiheit gewähre...Es ist dein persönliches Recht, dich an Diskussionen zu beteiligen und deine eigene Meinung zu sagen. Ich habe es nur nicht mehr aushalten wollen, weil ich schon mehrmals höflich darauf hingewiesen habe und auch eigentlich kein Sinn besteht, solche Smileys zu verwenden. Immerhin hat er Kats gelöscht waren. Ist Modgamers Recht. Mein Recht ist es aber zu sagen, wenn mir etwas nicht passt. Denn dadurch, dass Modgamers immer wieder diese charmanten Smileys verwendet, greift er, natürlich unabsichtlich meine Integrität an. Aber um dem ein Ende zu machen und Modgamers Disku-Seite nicht unnötig weiter zu belasten... ;-)Darth Hate 16:52, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Änderungen bei den Planeten des Yinchorri-Systems Hallo, der Grund warum ich die Einzelnachweise mit reingenommen habe was, dass vorher ein anderer Sektor drin stand, der anscheinend aus der anderen Quelle stammt. Soll heißen, dass so(ohne Einzelnachweis) nicht eindeutig ist aus welcher Quelle er stammt. Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 11:50, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nun, sowas löst man eigentlich über einen HdK-Eintrag wo man beide Informationen gegenüberstellt. Ansonst sind Einzelnachweise bei zwei Quellen nicht nötig, zumal die beiden Informationen (Sektor und Koordinaten) nur aus zwei Quellen kommen können und es somit eindeutig ist woher sie kommt (zumal sie ja auch unten angegeben ist (was ja auch als Quellenangabe zählt).--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:02, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Entfernung der Ären Hi Modgamers, ich weiß, dass es zwar die Disku-Seite dafür gibt, aber ich denke, das geht schneller, wenn ich dich direkt anspreche: Zu erst ich möchte nicht lange mit dir diskutieren, denn ich nehme es einfach hin, dass du die Ären entfwernt hast, nur würde ich gerne für zukünftige Artikel wissen: Warum steht denn in der Infobox ''Ära, wenn es da nicht hingehört? Gruß, Darth Hate 09:12, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Scheinbar weißt du ja doch nicht wofür die Artikeldiskussionen da sind. Allein schon wegen dieser dreisten zur Schaustellung von Lernresistenz ist schon diese Antwort zu viel. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, da es sich dir wohl nicht selber erschließt. '''ES IST EINFACH SO, NIMM ES HIN UND HALT DEN MUND! Vielen Dank, dass sie sich für Antworten von Modgamers entschieden haben. Wir stehen ihnen auch in Zukunft zum Anbölken zur verfügen, sollte sie ihren Kopf nach dem Aufstehen weiter schlafen haben lassen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:21, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Modgamers, du bist erbärmlich. Ich habe es doch gesagt, dass ich es hinnehme und dass ich nicht beleidigt bin! Ich wollte nur gerne wissen, warum da Ären stehen, wenn man sie aber da hingeschrieben werden gelöscht werden, weil sie da anscheinend nicht hingehören. Du hast ja mehr Erfahrung, da du hier schon länger weilst. Und das hat auch nichts mit Lernfähigkeit zu tun, sondern eine Frage, die ja nicht nur diesen Artikel betrifft, sondern auch womöglich die nächsten. Wenn du zu schlechten *** hast oder zu viel *** nimmst oder einfach nur ein kleiner, mieser Misanthrop bist, dann kann ICH NICHTS DAFÜR, UND SOLLTEST DU ES NICHT GELERNT HABEN, DASS MAN AUCH HÖFLICH ANTWORTEN KANN, DANN BIST DU NICHTS ANDERES ALS UNWÜRDIG IN EINER GEMEINSCHAFT WIE DER JP ZU ARBEITEN!Darth Hate 09:27, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Sorry, das ich mich einmische. Aber mit ES IST EINFACH SO, NIMM ES HIN UND HALT DEN MUND! ist es sicher nicht getan. Denn wenn einer eine Frage stellt sollte man, entweder, wenn man es selber nicht weiß, zu jemanden verweisen, der wissen könnte oder die frage höflich beantworten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was daran so schwer ist. Ausserdem finde ich die Frage berechtigt, da es wenn es unötig ist auch entfernt werden kann. Außerdem Modgamers, ein freundlicher Umgangston ist das nicht Vielen Dank, dass sie sich für Antworten von Modgamers entschieden haben. Wir stehen ihnen auch in Zukunft zum Anbölken zur verfügen, sollte sie ihren Kopf nach dem Aufstehen weiter schlafen haben lassen.'''Also bitte ich dich, etwas freundlicher zu sein. Auch zu den Leuten die du vielleicht nicht magst. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4''']] 11:51, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET)